The Return
by Jellybeanz94
Summary: As Ginny finds her old school robes it makes Harry think about what ever happened to this things he left at the Durselys and wondered if he could still collect them
1. Chapter 1

**A.N **** I do not own any of the things in this story they all belong to J.K Rowling **

The Return

Chapter One

Harry put his five month old baby boy down for his afternoon nap. These moments were a rare and precious time for Harry, as he spent his days a work and left Ginny alone with James. Harry sat next to his crib and watched as his son slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. He got up quietly and shut the door over slightly. He knew then in about twenty minutes he would here the cries from James as he woke up. He walked down the narrow staircase of number Twelve, Grimmauld Place looking for one person in particular. As he came to the landing of the second floor he herd someone rummaging in his office, which used to be the drawing room. He put his head around the corner of the door and saw Ginny, head fully immersed in a large trunk situated under the window.

"Ginny dear may I ask what is it you're looking for" Harry said wondering what his wife was looking for. "Oh nothing, just a book" She said pulling her head out of the trunk to meet the gaze of her adoring husband. They were happily married and had a beautiful baby boy but not a day went buy that they did not forget the friends they had lost years earlier.

Ginny rose to her feet and went over and kissed her husband on the lips. "Look what I found" She said enthusiastically and harry followed her over to the trunk. She pulled out her old Hogwarts uniform. "Wow" Harry said in astonishment as all the memories came flooding back "How long as it been in there" He added. "I have no idea, I was looking for this old book Mum had given me and I thought it might have been in there but I found this instead". "mmmm" Harry sighed remembering all the adventures he had a Hogwarts and how that was his real home for so many years. I kissed Ginny again, this time with so much passion and love. It made her head spin until something came to her mind that she had never thought of before. "Harry" She said "Yes" he replied "What ever happened to your Hogwarts robes and your Quidditch robes?" Ginny asked remembering the day that Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Luna and herself moved into Gimmauld Place. They all carried very large suitcases with their belongings in them, except for Harry who only had his small rucksack. As the years went on Ginmmauld place became a brighter house than it once had. Even though Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna didn't live there any more that didn't mean they were too far away.

"Well" Harry sighed "I left them at the Dursleys the night I left" he said in a sad tone. Even though the years he spent at the Dursleys were the most unhappy times in his whole life he did often wonder whatever happened to them. "Have you ever thought of going back to the house to see what happened to it and collect your things" Ginny said, Harry looked at her for a moment or two and answered "Yes but I wouldn't be surprised if the house was blown to pieces by the Death Eaters or if the Durselys did came back I bet the first thing they did was burn my belongings" Harry said "There's not harm in trying" Ginny said as they exchanged another kiss, this one lasting longer and then they herd the cries of James from the floor above. They walked hand in hand as they laughed and went to their crying son.

**A.N I hope you liked it. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: As always I don't own any of the Characters, places or events in this story they all belong to J.K Rowling**

Chapter Two

"Why am I doing this, why am I doing this" Harry said over and over again as he paced up and down the entrance hall of Grimmauld Place. "Clam down Harry, it's going to be fine. I'll be there and so will James" Ginny said kissing Harry on the cheek, handing him their son and then disappearing the same way she had come in. "What do you think James, is this going to be a good thing or a bad thing" Harry said to his son who just smiled at him and placed his tiny hand on Harry chin. He was for the first time in eight years returning to the place he grew up in. The house that Dumbledore had left him at after his parents had been killed by Lord Voldemort when he was just over a year old. Harry was hoping that the house would be completely destroyed and they wouldn't be able to enter it.

"Ok, lets go" Ginny said coming back into the hall way "Oh and Harry would it be ok if we stop by Hermione and Ron's, I have some books for Hermione" she said indicating to the two bags, full of books in her hands. "No problem" Harry said a little happy because it would fill in some time. They walked out of house and to the car. They drove about two blocks until the reach Ron and Hermione's house. "I'll be back in a few minutes" Harry said as he reached into the back seat to collect the books. He opened the small gate and walked up to the front door. He knocked twice and then he herd Ron's low voice yell "come in".

"Hello" Harry yelled and Hermione came running into the hall. She must have been doing the washing up (the muggle way) because she was wearing bright pink gloves. "Oh Harry, I thought I recognized the voice" She said with a beaming smile. "Just came over to drop some books off" Harry said 'Oh yes the ones Ginny was talking about" Hermione said as Ron made an appearance in the hall. He was carrying his want and his face covered in soot. "What happened to you mate" Harry said "He blew up the radio and is now trying to fix it" Hermione said. "I didn't mean to it's just the Quidditch score was horrible and I just snapped" Ron said as Harry was on the edge of laughter. "Good luck with trying to fix it" Harry said "That's mate" Ron said and then disappeared again. "You can come and put them in the kitchen" Hermione said as Harry followed her to the kitchen. Harry placed the books and the table as Hermione went back to the sink. "So what do you have planed for today" Hermione said "Ummm…….well I'm going to collect my things" Harry said "What things" Hermione said looking away from the dishes. "The stuff I left at privet drive" Harry said not knowing what her reaction would be. "Why" She just said. "I don't know, I guess I just want my stuff back" Harry said. "We're coming with you" Hermione said dropping the place she was scrubbing. "No it's ok, really" Harry said. "Harry I'm not taking no as an answer, we're coming with you and Ginny" Hermione said gathering that Ginny is going with him. "Fine" Harry sighed in defeat; he could never win a argument against her.

"Ron come here we going out" Hermione yelled down the corridor while taking off her gloves. "Where are we going" Ron groaned as he came into the kitchen. "Surrey" Hermione said while cleaning the dirt of her husband with her wand. As the three of them left the house and piled into the car Harry felt as if his anxiousness had lifted a little. "We have a couple of extra travellers with us" harry said to Ginny as he got in the car. "I can see that" She said as Hermione shuffled over so Ron could fit into the seat behind harry. Harry turned the key in the ignition and they pulled out into the early morning traffic.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: As normal I don't own Harry Potter****, J.K Rowling does**

Chapter 3

As Harry drove down Privet drive a rush of emotion came over him. In a moment he was going to return to the place where he had spent so many unhappy years. "Shit" Harry yelled "Harry" Ginny snapped. "Sorry" Harry sighed as he pulled over in front of Number 4 Privet Drive, which was still standing with the Dursely's car in the driveway. Harry stopped the car and took a deep breath. "It's going to be ok love" Ginny said placing her hand on his shoulder, he reached his own hand up and placed it on hers. "Ron, wake up, Ron" Hermione said trying to wake Ron who had fallen asleep. "Err…." He sighed and opened his eyes. By this time Harry and Ginny had gotten out of the car and Ginny was unbuckling James from his car seat. "Ron come on" Hermione said shaking his shoulder "Ok, ok" Ron said hitting his head as he got out of the car. They all walked up to the front door and they could hear the booming laughter of Uncle Vernon. "Man I'm so nervous" Hermione said, Ron put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his said as the all laughed quietly. Harry knocked twice and then they waited and waited and waited some more till finally they herd the door unclick and Aunt Petunia, looking quite old since the last time Harry had seen her was standing in the door frame.

"Vernon, come quickly" Aunt Petunia shrieked. A moment or two later Uncle Vernon showed up in the door frame. He was still very large but had aged a bit. "Come crawling back have ya" Uncle Vernon spat at Harry. "No…..no sir" Harry stuttered like he was eleven year old again. "It's been eight years since we last saw you, thought you were dead, you didn't sent a letter or anything" Vernon spat again. Harry was about to ague that they never liked him so why would they care but Ginny gave him a look that said this wasn't the time. "I've just come in ask you what you did with the stuff I left here" Harry said politely. "We should have burnt it but no, Dudley made us keep it, hoping that one day you would return to claim it. I guess that day has finally come and you've brought a bunch of freaks alone with you" Uncle Vernon yelled. "Don't you dare insult my family" Harry said finally having enough. "Family, you don't have a family potter, they're dead and that's where they belong" Uncle Vernon roared "Well not all of them" Harry said staying cool. He knew Uncle Vernon couldn't do anything. He was scared of him when he was a child and he would be even more scared now he's an adult. Not to mention Ron, Hermione, Ginny and himself all had their wands on them. "Why don't you all come inside and you can collect you things" Aunt Petunia said with anxiety all over her face. They all walked through the door and followed Uncle Vernon, who was following his wife down the hall to the kitchen. Harry walked as far as his old cupboard and then stopped. He placed his hand on the latch and just stood there. "Is that where…….." Ginny said but couldn't finish the sentence. "Yeah it is" Harry said knowing what she was going to say. He turned around and Ron, Hermione and Ginny gave his a soft smile then they proceeded into the kitchen. "Sit down, sit down" Aunt Petunia said nervously, they all did what she said. They sat there for awhile, as Aunt Petunia offered them tea and biscuits.

"So Harry, what has happen since we last saw you" Aunt Petunia said trying to make conversation. "Ummm………well you know why you were sent away, well we fought the Dark Lord and brought him and his lot down and then I went to work for the ministry. I also got married to Ginny" He said smiling to Ginny, who smiled back at him "And we had James" He said lightly brushing the top of James' head, as he lay in Ginny's arms fast asleep. They sat in silence for awhile until Uncle Vernon got up and said they have ten minutes to get his stuff and get out.

They walked upstairs and to the door of Harry's old bedroom. It was locked with a padlock and the keys where hanging up next to the door. Harry picked up the keys and tried to open the lock, but his hand was too shaky so he ended up using his wand. Once inside the room had looked exactly the same as it did when he had left. The waste paper basket hadn't been emptied and there was a bunch of old Daily Prophets in it. Nothing had been touched and the only thing that was new was the layer of dust. "Looks like nobody's been here for years" Harry said walking over to the wardrobe. "You could've cleaned up a bit before you left, mate" Ron said in a jokingly tone. "Have you ever seen me clean" Harry said laughing softly. It only took five minutes to pack up all of his belongings into his trunk. They walked down stairs and Ron took Harry's trunk to the car. "I should go say goodbye" Harry said as they stood in the entrance "Do you want us to come with you" Ginny asked "I'll be fine, meet you out in the car" Harry said and turned away from the door. He again walked down the small hallway, which seemed even smaller now that he was an adult.

"We're going to go" Harry said as he entered the kitchen. "Oh do you have to, don't you want another cup of tea" Aunt Petunia said. Harry had never seen her this way. It was like an alien had come and replaced her. "Sorry but he have to get back, we're expected at Ginny's parents tonight and if we're late trust me you will be able to here her yelling from here" Harry said "Oh well then dear you better be off, I wish Dudley had been here to see you" Aunt Petunia said placing her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Where is Dudley" Harry said just noticing that Dudley had not yet mad an appearance. "Oh he's in America" Aunt Petunia said a little sad "Oh really I've done business over there, what's he doing over there" Harry said "He works for me" Uncle Vernon said coming back into the kitchen. "Sounds impressive" Harry said hoping that wouldn't get him start him off. "Yeah well I bet it's better than what you do for a living that is if you do anything for a living" Uncle Vernon said with a small smirk. "Well as I was saying just before we went upstairs, I work at the Ministry as an Auror" Harry said "Oh yeah how long have you been at that" Uncle Vernon snapped. "Well after Voldemort was defeated, Ron, a few others and I joined the Ministry, I was around seventeen so about eight years" Harry said. "What do you do there" Aunt Petunia said sounding surprisingly interested. "We fight the dark arts" Harry said "Well I guess you had some success" Uncle Vernon said. "Well I better get going" Harry said "Would you like me to tell Dudley you dropped by" Aunt Petunia said. "Yeah" Harry said thinking that there was some unfinished business they had to sort out. "Get him to give me a call" Harry said writing down his number on a piece of paper he found in his pocket. With that he left the room, walked out of the house and down to the car. They were halfway home before anyone spoke." Well that turned out better than I expected" Harry said as they drove home in the late after noon sun.


End file.
